


Let Me Warm You Up

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blankets, Brrrrrr, Cold Weather, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec comes frozen from a mission and it's  Magnus' job to warm him up. Luckily for Alec, Magnus knows of a perfect way to warm him up.





	Let Me Warm You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it's cold here. Brrrrr

“Magnus, I'm cold,” whined Alec as he was snuggled up against his boyfriend and he was shivering all over. That day was horrible, he had a mission with Jace and Izzy and the weather decided to be a bitch and start snowing like no tomorrow. All would be fine if the snow wouldn't come with the company of a strong wind and Alec was still frozen. That he was, even after hugs and kisses from Magnus. After the mission he headed straight to Magnus’ loft to unwind after the long day, but he was still frozen as he was clinging onto the warm warlock, who wrapped a blanket around his shivering boyfriend and he gently kissed his forehead, which was cold to the touch and he clicked with his tongue.

 

The Clave was stupid, they really were. How did they expect for Shadowhunters to do their job in such conditions. His heart ached for Alexander, who was now hugging the blanket and wasn't ready to let go. “Let me warm you up with a little bit of tea,” said Magnus and with a snap of his fingers he summoned one nice hot cup of tea and Alec gave him a grateful smile and quickly took the tea into his hands and thanked his boyfriend. “No need to thank me. I love taking care of you,” said Magnus with a little wink and Alec gave him a shy smile and then took a small sip of the tea in the hope that it would warm him up. It did help a little bit, but he shivered and then curled up next to the warlock. Magnus wasn't complaining at all; he loved when Alexander got all clingy.

 

“Stupid snow,” grumbled Alec under his breath and eyed through the window as he watched snowflakes falling at a fast pace and he pressed his lips together. “Magnus can't you banish the snow forever?” asked Alec as he hated the snow and cold from the bottom of his heart and making it disappear forever would be something he would love to see and he huffed under his breath when Magnus started laughing. Alexander was absolutely adorable, calling for banishment of snow like that and he chuckled.

 

“Sadly I can't control the weather,” said Magnus and alec pouted, looking genuinely disappointed, which he was. “But if you want, I can portal us somewhere else… on a beach for example,” suggested Magnus and Alec looked at him. That was all nice and fine, but he would rather spend just time in Magnus’ loft, curled up next to his boyfriend and safe and sound away from the cold of the weather. Magnus looked towards Alec, who was still shivering just a little bit, but was slowly warming up and he happily purred when he felt the warlock's hand in his hair and Magnus smiled when he saw that his boyfriend was enjoying himself.

 

“That's quite okay, we can stay here,” said Alec and then glared at the snow again and wrinkled his nose. “I just wish the stupid snow would disappear because I hate it,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled. To him, snow was pretty beautiful. That was if he was inside, but even so, it was fun to play out in the snow once in a while even as an adult.

 

“Aw, snow isn't all bad,” said Magnus and Alec scoffed. In his humble opinion, snow sucked in all of the ways and he crossed his arms on top of his chest and pressed his lips together. “It's pretty,” said Magnus and Alec looked outside and narrowed his eyes. Well, it wasn't ugly, of course not. New York was pretty in snow that was correct, but that didn't make it any less annoying or cold for that matter. Magnus grinned when he saw that Alec was thinking and he cocked his head to the side. “It could be fun, too. Walk around it for a little bit or play,” said Magnus and winked, but Alec didn't seem too impressed with that. “Why the long face? You can have fun, darling. For example, snow fight is pretty fun way to spend-”

 

“I've never gotten the point of snow fighting,” said Alec and interrupted his boyfriend as he was slipping back into his grumpy mood. “I mean what do you use as amo?” be asked and Magnus burst into loud laughter. Oh, God, Alexander was such a dork, who apparently was never in a snowball fight?! That was adorable in so many ways and Magnus only hugged his boyfriend.

 

“You make balls out of the snow and throw them at your opponent,” said Magnus, who couldn't believe that he was explaining how snowball fight worked and the hunter still didn't look too impressed.

 

“So,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. “You go out on the snow  _ willingly _ and make balls out of snow and freeze your hands on purpose so that you can throw the balls into your opponent,” said Alec because he found the entire idea stupid and he was just shaking his head. Why would someone be so masochistic to do that to themselves? Magnus said it was fun, but not to the grumpy Shadowhunter as he still tried to make sense of the whole game, but couldn't and he looked at Magnus. “That sounds stupid,” said Alec seriously and Magnus burst into laughter, shaking his head and he had to lean in and kiss his frowning boyfriend.

 

“Stop being such a grump,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes. He wasn't being a grump, he was being a realist and he clicked with his tongue, but didn't say anything as he didn't have to. Magnus knew that his boyfriend disagreed and he just kissed his cheek, which was now warm to the touch and a little idea popped into his mind. “Let's go out and give snowball fight a try,” announced Magnus and horror filled Alec's eyes and he shook his head. Why was Magnus so mean? He said he loved him, but now he wanted to take him out and freeze him to  _ death _ . Cruel.

 

“Do you hate me so much?” asked Alec with sad voice and Magnus’ jaw dropped as he tried his best not to laugh. “You're horrible,” he said when he saw that Magnus was holding back his laughter and he flipped him off. As he was about to stand up and go sulk into the bedroom, Magnus pulled him back down and wrapped his arms around him. Alec pressed his lips together but after receiving a kiss from the warlock again, he melted and felt warmer all of the sudden. A  _ lot _ warmer. Hot, almost and he chuckled when he felt Magnus peppering his Deflect rune with little kisses and he closed his eyes.

 

“Ah I see you're warming up nicely,” whispered Magnus when he pressed his lips against Alec's lips and the hunter nodded, but he could feel warmer and he then turned to Magnus properly, his annoyance long gone.

 

“I could get warmer,” blurted out Alec and Magnus hummed in delight when he saw that Alec was playing along and he straightened himself up and kissed Alec's forehead and chuckled when he saw that Alec's cheeks were a pretty pink colour already and he bit into his lower lip. Magnus kissed up Alec's jaw and then pressed a kiss on top of his lips, pressing their foreheads together and he smiled when he felt Alec's arms going around his waist. Magnus straddled Alec's legs and smiled when he found himself staring into Alec's hazel eyes and he dropped his glamour on purpose, alec letting out a loud sigh. Magnus’ eyes still took his breath away and he cupped Magnus’ cheek and he leaned up peck Magnus’ lips.

 

“Beautiful,” muttered the hunter and crushed their lips together, greedily accepting Magnus’ tongue and the warlock was soon moaning into his mouth and Alec had a little smile once they pulled back.

 

“Right back at you,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec beamed up at him. “No longer feeling cold, hmm?” purred Magnus against his lips and Alec hummed as he didn't know if he felt too warm yet.

 

“Still cold,” bluffed Alec and Magnus grinned as he knew what Alexander was doing. “Brr, see, still cold,” said Alec and Magnus kissed him again, leaving his boyfriend breathless beneath and he sucked into his lower lip and gave it a gentle nibble and Alec moaned loudly when he felt Magnus’ cold fingers travelling under the blanket to have a proper feel of him. “More,” gasped Alec when he felt Magnus’ fingers slipping under his shirt and the older one was smiling. “Warm me up more, still not enough,” said Alec and then flipped them over and pinned Magnus against the couch.

 

“Gonna warm me up too?” asked Magnus and wrapped his legs around him and Alec nodded, leaning closer to Magnus and he kissed him again, Magnus’ arms going around him and he pressed him close.

 

Alec managed to warm up properly after a little  _ workout _ with Magnus. Warm up wasn't even the word, things got hot and steamy right there on that couch. Even though it was close to winter outside, Magnus and Alec were able to reach true summer inside without any magic and Alec was fanning himself as he was lying naked on top of his boyfriend and Magnus laughed when his boyfriend announced that he was overheating and Magnus just kissed him again softly and tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
